


Distractions

by CosmicTanzanite



Series: Kiss Drabbles: DuckTales Edition [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTanzanite/pseuds/CosmicTanzanite
Summary: “Come on, DW!” Launchpad groaned, sprawling out on the couch and positioning his head directly in the lap of the other’s. “You’ve been looking through those old papers all day! Can’t you take some time to do something else?” He raised his eyebrows, looking directly up at the other duck.However, Drake’s eyes didn’t wander from the pages in front of him, and his beak remained fastened into the same neutral frown. “Not now, Launchpad. I told you, I’m busy.” He shifted positions, urging Launchpad to move his head away from his lap, which he did. But not happily.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts I did on Tumblr. This one was Drakepad with "kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing." I haven't watched Darkwing Duck (yet), but I still really love how this came out! Hopefully y'all will too

“Come on, DW!” Launchpad groaned, sprawling out on the couch and positioning his head directly in the lap of the other’s. “You’ve been looking through those old papers all day! Can’t you take some time to do something else?” He raised his eyebrows, looking directly up at the other duck.

However, Drake’s eyes didn’t wander from the pages in front of him, and his beak remained fastened into the same neutral frown. “Not now, Launchpad. I told you, I’m busy.” He shifted positions, urging Launchpad to move his head away from his lap, which he did. But not happily.

“You’ve been busy forever!” Launchpad complained, sitting upright again and crossing his arms. 

He wasn’t normally the type to beg for things like this, but his boyfriend had been hard at work trying to find clues that led to the identity of someone who robbed the local bank last night in a very concealing disguise. Drake had been trying to find a potential culprit by looking in the most recent crime listings, all of which he were mostly aware of anyway but wanted to double-check. He’d been doing this since 6 in the morning and had hardly even taken time away from it to see Gosalyn off to school. Launchpad was honestly starting to get a little bit worried.

“But these are important matters,” Drake retorted, thumbing to the next page. “I have to find a lead for who this criminal is before it’s too late. They could strike unexpectedly tonight and get away again if I don’t have some idea of who’s behind that disguise.”  
  
“Isn’t that for you to worry about tonight though?” the pilot questioned. 

“A hero like me needs to be prepared, Launchpad,” Drake sighed.

Launchpad looked to the floor, wishing he knew something to suggest that would get the other to stop stressing himself out. Then, an idea popped into his head.

“Hey, DW?”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t we watch some old mystery superhero movies to get an idea of who this guy is?” He gently nudged the other duck’s shoulder. “You can learn a lot from TV!”

“I’m literally a living, breathing superhero, Launchpad,” Drake replied, not even bothering to look at his boyfriend. 

“Oh. Right.”

The two sat in silence for a while, Drake looking through the newspaper mundanely and Launchpad looking at him rather longingly. He began to rack his brain for ideas, something that would make the duck next to him stop fretting so much over the bank robbery for just a little. Then, after what felt like a few minutes, it came to him. Launchpad’s bill curled into a smirk as he continued to stare at his troubled boyfriend. Sure, the idea was on the risky side, but when did danger ever stop him?

“DW?”  
  
Drake groaned, turning to look at him this time. “What, Launch-”

Before he could even get the rest of the word out, Launchpad took a deep breath of preparation and pulled Drake into a kiss. He made it as deep and gentle as he possibly could, hoping it would be returned. And after a few seconds, it was.

Drake found himself sitting the newspaper aside as he turned himself to get in a more comfortable position, still hungrily kissing the other. He sighed softly at the feeling of Launchpad’s hand on his back, which in turn caused him to bring one of his up to stroke through the pilot’s hair. Soon, he was practically in his lap, the two still making out rather passionately and only occasionally breaking for air. 

Finally, they had to stop for just a moment, both of them catching their breath. They looked into each other’s eyes, and for the first time all day, a genuine smile made itself present on Drake’s bill. Launchpad’s heart accelerated at the sight.

“Still wanna look for clues on that robber, DW?” he asked, giggling. 

“Nah,” Drake laughed. “I think you’ve actually convinced me to take a break. Well done, LP.”  
  
“Aw shucks, it was nothin’-” He was cut off as his bill met Drake’s once more. Launchpad let a pleasant sigh slip out during the second kiss, glad to finally have the attention of his favorite hero and boyfriend.


End file.
